Más allá del tiempo
by underworld2
Summary: Pareja: Levi x Eren Eren pertenece a una familia rica, la cual un día contrata a Levi para ser su profesor privado, todo va bien hasta que este decide irse. Con el pasar de los años Eren aún no se olvida de él y repentinamente se vuelven a encontrar marcando un antes y después en sus vidas, cual abra sido la razón por la que Levi decidió irse o porque parece qu
1. mi persona especial

La primera vez que conocí a Levi tenía cinco años, mis padres lo habían contratado como un profesor privado ya que debido a que pertenecía a una familia adinerada preferían educarme en casa con los mejores profesionales. Mi primera impresión de él fue "hermoso", a pesar de mi corta edad y la mirada penetrante que poseía no pude evitar pensar que esa persona me parecía hermosa, además de que me causaba algo de miedo por su forma estricta de ser, pero eso no significaba que era mala persona, recuerdo que los años que permanecí con el fueron los más divertidos, me encantaba quedarme horas hablando con él, que me enseñara cientos de cosas, ver su rostro, sentir su aroma, todo eso fue perfecto, pero…. Al cumplir diez años Levi repentinamente se fue sin siquiera despedirse de mí, mis padres me habían dicho que consiguió un importante trabajo y no podía rechazarlo, que era la oportunidad perfecta, yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, realmente el me había abandonado, nunca antes me había sentido tan decepcionado y triste, llegando hasta pensar que solamente yo había disfrutado los momento con él, que en realidad era una carga.

Desde ese momento no quise seguir recibiendo clases en mi casa y de alguna manera convencí a mis padres para que me dejaran asistir a un colegio. Ya han pasado seis años desde la última vez que lo vi, al entrar a la preparatoria me fui a vivir solo a unos departamento que quedaban cerca de mi colegio, obviamente cuando plantee la idea mis padres no quisieron y mi hermana Mikasa menos, pero al ver lo decidido que estaba y el desempeño en mis notas logre lo que quería. Me mude la semana pasada y ahora estoy caminando hacia mi departamento junto a mi compañero Jean.

Oi, Eren –la voz de mi compañero me saco de mis pensamientos-

Ah, perdón que decías, estaba pensando en otra cosa

-suspiro- no me hagas repetirte las cosas dos veces idiota, te pregunte a quien vas a usar para hacer el trabajo que nos dio la profesora sobre hacer un ensayo acerca de la persona "especial" que tenemos en nuestra vida.

Ahh, el ensayo, realmente no pensé en eso todavía –pero la primera persona en la que pensé fue Levi por eso comencé a recordarlo todo-

Eren... realmente estas bien? –Jean lo miro preocupado-

Sí, porque lo preguntas? –Eren forzó una sonrisa, sabía que no debía preocupar a su amigo por cosas del pasado-

Por nada –su cara de preocupación no despareció-

Bueno hasta acá llego – dijo Eren parándose en frente del edificio- no vemos Jean

Nos vemos Eren.

Al entrar en el edificio me dirigí a mi departamento, todo iba normal y no creí que fuese a ser diferente, coloque la llave para abrir la puerta y de repente alguien sale del departamento vecino colocado a mi derecha, mire por simple curiosidad para ver qué clase de vecino tenia, pero ahora me arrepiento, porque ambos nos miramos a la vez quedándonos sin palabras y de mi parte todo mi cuerpo se entumeció dejando mi mente en blanco. Que estaba haciendo EL acá? Esto debe ser una broma, seguimos mirándonos por unos segundos hasta que por fin mi mente incrédula decidió pronunciar unas palabras que nunca creí volver a hacer.

Levi…

La cara del mayor no pudo haberse quedado más impactada al escuchar como el joven pronuncio su nombre, además de un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible.

Eren… que haces acá?

-el joven no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando acaso el recordó su nombre, acaso no lo olvido como había pensado- ah… yo me mude acá, después de todo me queda cerca de la preparatoria.

Preparatoria… -el mayor puso una expresión incrédula, como si no pudiese creer ese pequeño niño haya crecido tanto- ya veo.

Y tu Levi... que haces aquí?

Por motivos parecidos a los tuyos, este lugar es el más cercano a la universidad en la cual trabajo, pero yo vivo acá hace ya seis años

Hace seis años –exactamente la cantidad de años que no lo veo, entonces eso significa que me dejo para ser profesor de universidad? Eso fue lo suficiente para dejarme- ya veo –a Eren lo invadió una profunda ira- entonces –el joven mostro una risa burlona- por eso me abandonaste, ja, que patético y yo que pensé que era una propuesta más interesante, pero no, un simple profesor, es en serio Levi-san?

–la mirada del chico era totalmente seria, demostrando lo molesto que estaba y Levi no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese comportamiento, realmente había cambiado mucho durante esos años- Ja, no me vengas con una rabieta mocoso y desde cuando agregas el "san" a mi nombre, no te queda.

-Eren estaba realmente furioso, pero de cierta forma tenia razón, que sentido tenia quejarse a estas alturas?- -suspiro- tienes razón, es mejor que dejemos esto acá y no llevemos bien a partir de ahora vecino, lamento haberle echo perder tiempo, si me permite nos vemos –el joven abrió la puerta y entro sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Levi, pero este no paraba de contemplarlo quedando atrapado en su nueva figura, ya que realmente le costaba aceptar que ese niño se había convertido en semejante joven-

-suspiro- realmente, después de seis años encontrármelo así, que suerte la mía. Bueno tengo que apresurarme o llegare tarde, después pensare sobre este tema –Levi salió a toda prisa del edificio-

Mientras tanto eren ya adentro de su cuarto, se tiro arriba de su cama y abrazo la almohada.

No lo puedo creer, de todas las personas, de todos los lugares, tenía que ser el!? Y justo vivir al lado mío, es tan injusto, ahora voy a ser el único que sufra por esta situación… es tan frustrante –los ojos del joven se pusieron llorosos mientras recordaba el reencuentro de hoy- porque… porque a pesar de los años, cuando apenas lo vi, pensé exactamente lo mismo, "esta persona es hermosa" y realmente mucho más que antes, los años le sientan bien jaja –al decir eso no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa- Levi… acaso este encuentro fue más que una simple casualidad… desde que te conocí siempre tuve este presentimiento, que conocerte era algo inevitable para mí, como si algo nos atara y nos juntara sin importar la distancia o época, bueno –sonrió- o simplemente puede ser mi imaginación – y después de eso el joven se quedó lentamente dormido, sin saber que su vida cambiaria completamente por algo llamado "destino"-

Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier cosita, consejos o criticas serán bienvenidas n.n todos los capítulos serán cortitos pero intentare sacarlos rápido así que estén atentos owo

Gracias por leer!


	2. Pesadilla

Esa noche Eren tubo un sueño en donde él se encontraba empapado de sangre y lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Levi lleno de preocupación, el cual luego lo abrazo y le susurro unas palabras, pero en ese momento se despertó todo sudado, sin haber podido llegar a escuchar lo que le dijo. A la mañana Eren sin haber podido dormir desde ese momento que despertó fue al colegio con unas notables ojeras, su compañero Jean que casi siempre lo pasaba a buscar se preocupó al ver su estado, pero este solo le contesto que no pudo dormir.

Al regresar del colegio y entrar al edificio seguía tan cansado como antes, entonces sin darse cuenta se tropezó con un escalón que se encontraba en el pasillo cayendo para adelante, pero antes de que se diese cuenta alguien le agarro el brazo evitando que se caiga y poniéndolo de pie.

Ah, gracias –dijo Eren mientras se daba vuelta para ver había sido su salvado-

Sé más cuidadoso la próxima vez, mocoso

-Eren apenas escucho esas palabras y vio a la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas no pudo creerlo- Levi….san

Quien más podría ser? Y te dije que ponerle el "san" a mi nombre no te queda –el mayor mostro una pequeña risa maliciosa-

-Eren por alguna razón no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco-

-La mirada de Levi cambio de repente- Eren.. Te sucedió algo?

-El joven no podía entender la pregunta de Levi-

Tu cara, pareces realmente exhausto

-Eren se sorprendió al notar que se preocupaba por el- nada importante realmente, solo que no pude dormir.

-suspiro- no me digas que fue por lo de ayer.

Po-por supuesto que no! –El joven realmente se estaba enojando- solo tuve una pesadilla y después no pude volverme a dormir –dijo algo apenado-

-Levi se sorprendió al escuchar eso- que clase de pesadilla?

Ahh… porque tendría que decírtelo, nada importante –el joven creía que se estaba burlando de él, pero al ver su cara de seriedad se dio cuenta que no era así-

Eren! –El mayor levanto su vos de golpe asustando a Eren-

-Eren después de asustarse por el cambio repentino de su voz, se calmó y decidió no ceder ya que le parecía algo muy vergonzoso contarle esa clase de sueño- Levi-san! –el también aumento el volumen de su vos- no tengo porque contarle nada, después de todo usted para es un completo desconocido, no significa nada para mí! Así que déjeme en paz –Mientras decía todo esto Eren no dirigió su mirada a Levi ocultando su cara bajo su pelo y camino a toda prisa hacia su departamento pasando por al lado del mayor quien se quedó en el mismo lugar inmóvil-

Que se supone que significa todo esto –Eren se desplomo contar la puerta apenas cerrarla- porque tuvo que poner esa cara –El joven se refería a la expresión de levi después de que Eren dijo todo eso, aunque este no lo miro a la cara, cuando paso al lado noto una increíble tristeza en la cara de Levi- porque… -unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos- si él fue quien me abandono en primer lugar –sumergido en sus pensamientos el joven se fue a dormí-

Al día siguiente y los próximos volvió a tener esa misma pesadilla, pero cada vez se hacía más larga y notaba ciertas cosas que antes no, como lo que llevaban puesto o el lugar que los rodeaba, ambos estaban vestidos con una especie de traje militar y alrededor suyo había una muralla enorme, el joven no se podía mover ya que si lo hacía más sangre brotaba de su boca y Levi le sostenía la mano mirándolo con desesperación, el sentía que sonreía para no preocuparlo y le hablaba con total calma, diciendo que este no sería el adiós, que se volverían a ver, entonces Levi lo abraza y le susurra unas palabras que a diferencia de los sueños anteriores que mantuvo por una semana, esta vez sí pudo escuchar lo que decía, pero apenas lo hizo se despertó con total calma, ni sudado, nervioso o exaltado, simplemente abrió los ojos de golpe y de estos empezaron a brotar cascadas de lágrimas que no podían parar, Eren aun no entendía porque tenía estos sueños ni su significado, pero todo le parecía tan real, cada palabra, cada sensación. Ese mismo día ya que era sábado y por suerte no tenía que ir al colegio intento descansar pero no pudo, entonces en un intento desesperado de sacarse esos pensamientos fue al parque a tomar aire fresco, estuvo sentado allí por una hora, permaneciendo inmóvil viendo a la gente pasar, hasta que escucho una vos llamándolo.

Eren

-El joven miro para un costado buscando de donde provenía esa voz, hasta que lo encontró y no era nadie más que el- Levi-san –dijo desanimado sin la más mínima intención de provocarlo o alejarlo-

Este es el pasatiempo de los jóvenes hoy en día? Sentarse como estatuas viendo como se les pasa la vida frente a los ojos

Ja –Eren intento sonreír- tal vez

-Levi sin preguntar se sentó al lado del joven-

Qu-que se supone que haces?

Nada, solo pensé en acompañarte un rato ya que te ves tan miserable, algún problema?

No, ninguno –dijo eren con una mirada sombría-

Paso algo mocoso? –Dijo Levi mientras lo observaba de reojo-

Nada nuevo –Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada-

No me mientas… de nuevo esos sueños, no es así?

-El joven abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, como es que él se dio cuenta. Pero ahora que lo pienso, cuando le conté sobre mi pesadilla por primera vez se puso muy serio de repente, acaso el sabrá la causa de ellas?- Ahora te dedicas a leer la mente de los demás Levi-san –dijo sarcásticamente-

No, pero con vos es diferente… Eren

Qué? Acaso ya no me trataras mas de mocoso Levi-san, creí que era tu pasatiempo jaja –el joven al notar su preocupación intento disimular aún más su tétrico estado-

Ya te dije que el llamarme "Levi-san" no te queda –mientras decía esto el mayor se acercó a Eren que dando frente a frente-

Qu-que se supone que estás haciendo Levi-sa…. –y antes que el joven terminara de hablar sintió como unos labios se apoyaban suavemente en los suyos dejando paso para que sus lenguas se enredaran-

Nnm…mnn ahh –El joven no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero no podía dejar de besarlo, ya que por alguna razón se sentía demasiado familiar, como si toda su vida hubiera esperado por sentir aquellos besos otra vez. De repente Levi se alejó unos centímetros y observo al joven, el cual se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y con respiración agitada-

Eren… -dijo Levi mientras extendía una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla del joven- perdóname, todo lo que te está sucediendo es mi culpa, todo porque yo existo –La cara del mayor seguía seria pero en sus ojos se expresaba un profundo sufrimiento y se mantuvo unos segundo en silencio-

Le.. –Cuando el joven estaba a punto de hablar Levi lo interrumpió-

Ya no… -hizo una pausa que por alguna razón le trajo un muy mal presentimiento a Eren- me volverás a ver, esta vez, desapareceré para siempre, así que, se muy feliz

-El joven lo miro con pánico y más aún al notar que de sus ojos, a pesar de decir tan fríamente esas palabras, no pudieron evitar que brotaran un par de pequeñas lágrimas manteniéndose en el filo evitando caerse para que de alguna forma nadie las notara-


	3. Pasado

Eren intento hablar pero simplemente las palabras no salían, no sabía que hacer o decir pera que dejara de poner esa expresión tan dolorosa, entonces Levi aparto su mano de la mejilla del joven dando un pequeño suspiro mientras se levantaba, Eren al ver esto entro en desesperación, pero de alguna forma esa desesperación se transformó en disgusto y enojo, porque tengo que pasar por esto de nuevo?, acaso esta persona disfruta hacerme sufrir, además que fue ese beso de antes.. Todo es tan malditamente confuso. El joven se levantó de golpe del asiento haciendo que el mayor de diera vuelta.

Eren qu-

-cuando menos se dio cuenta el joven se dirigió hacia el quedando frente a frente mientras comenzó a hablar- a pesar de los años nunca cambias, lo único que sabes hacer es abandonarme, una y otra vez –el joven mientras hablaba con el pelo cubriéndole la cara, no tartamudeo ni un segundo como si cada una de esas palabras salieran desde lo más profundo de su ser- que todo es tu culpa? Entonces si lo es explícamelo! –Elevo su tono de vos- y en vez de huir has algo, Levi…. –su ton fue bajando hasta quedarse totalmente en silencio-

Estuvieron así por un minuto, hasta que el joven volvió a hablar.

-suspiro- ya entiendo… todo fue una excusa verdad? Solo querías alejarte de mi… entonces no hace falta que te vayas…. porque yo lo are en tu lugar

Al terminar de decir esas palabras por primera vez el mayor reacciono.

Pero que estas diciendo, Eren no es necesari-

No, sí que lo es, todo fue mi culpa por dejar que te volvieras a acercar a mí, pero sabes Levi-san, soy un real idiota porque a pesar de que pasaron tantos años recién ahora me doy cuenta que mis ganas de verte o la razón por la que nunca pude olvidarte eran simplemente porque yo-

No sigas! -El mayor aumento su voz inesperadamente mientras después apretó sus dientes con rabia- no te tortures así… Eren

No se preocupe Levi-san, después de todo aunque no lo diga este dolor en mi pecho seguirá estando, este gran dolor que me causa amarlo, jamás desaparecerá –el joven miro al mayor sonriendo, como si creyera que de esa forma las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos como cataratas pasarían sin notarse- usted se dio cuenta de eso hace mucho no es así? Por eso se alejó a pesar que era un niño y ahora vuelve a hacer lo mismo, deber ser realmente asqueroso que un hombre sienta estas cosas por otro, soy realmente asquero-

Antes de que el joven terminara de hablar Levi sin dudar un segundo le dio un cachetazo dejándole la mejilla colorada y una expresión totalmente sorprendida.

Que es asqueroso dices? Ja, si realmente fuera así crees que te habría besado? Penza un poco mocoso –La mirada del mayor ya no tenía angustia o sufrimiento sino ira por aquellas palabras que Eren había pronunciado- A demás como amante de la limpieza iría en contra de mi naturaleza aceptar algo que me resultara asqueroso y tu… Eren no eres nada de eso –al pronunciar las últimas palabras ya parecía haberse calmado-

Entonces –hablo el joven después de haberse recuperado del golpe- eso significa que sentís lo mismo que yo Levi-san? Y si es así porque…. Porque quieres dejarme como hace seis años, realmente no lo entiendo –la mirada de Eren se volvió a nublar por sus lágrimas acumuladas mientras miraba al mayor-

Y es mejor así –este dio media vuelta y se alejó del joven- todo lo que sucedió hoy me demostró el daño que te causo y esa es razón suficiente para alejarme, porque tal vez así este siclo que se repite en nuestras vidas sin importar las épocas termine, dejando que decidas de quien enamorarte libremente, no atándote desde el comienzo a una persona –Levi se alejó sin decir nada mas o darle tiempo al joven en responder-

Pero que… eres tan cruel Levi, no entiendo que es lo que me quieres decir, "siclo" "épocas" "enamorarme libremente" "atarme a una persona", realmente no lo entiendo y en este momento no me interesa, solo… quiero estar a tu lado –el joven se quedó parado mientras las luces del parque se prendían y lloraba en silencio intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Luego de unos minutos fue a su departamento, cerró la puerta, agarro su celular e hizo una llamada-

Hola, Mikasa?

E-eren eres tú?

Sí.

Que sucede?

Están mama y papa por ahí?

No, ellos salieron de compras

Ah, ya veo

Pero sucede algo? Te noto algo decaído

No, no, solo diles a nuestros padres que el lunes después del colegio iré a casa.

Qué? Tan repentinamente, en serio no sucedió nada…

Sí, no te preocupes, solo diles eso

Está bien, nos vemos Nii-san

Nos vemos Mikasa

-suspiro- realmente creí que no me iba a dejar colgar, abecés pude ser algo pesada –sonrió levemente- pero sé que lo es porque le importo, aunque me hubiera gustado hablar con mis padres y decirles que quiero volver a casa, pero mejor se los digo directamente

Luego de unas horas el joven se durmió en el sillón mientras veía una película, esa noche tuvo de nuevo la pesadilla de siempre pero estas vez era algo distinta, por alguna razón estaba en una especie de tribunal atado con cadenas en frente de un juzgado, todos lo veían y el empezó a gritar con desesperación algo sobre salvar a la humanidad, pero de repente un hombre entro, este para callarlo le pego una fuerte patada en la cara, luego paso a otra parte donde el ya no estaba atado con cadenas sino en una celda donde el mismo hombre que lo golpeo estaba con el del otro lado, dándole a entender que eso solo fue para salvarlo ya que no era bueno que hablase tanto, en ese preciso memento reconoció que ese hombre era Levi, pero en vez de decir su nombre lo llamo de una manera extraña pero por alguna razón familiar "heichou", luego cuando re repente estiro su mano para tocarlo paso a la imagen que tenía siempre al finalizar un sueño, Levi sosteniéndolo entre los brazos y susurrándole unas palabras, entonces lo recordó, la calidez de esas palabras y el sentimiento que llevaban en ellas "prometo que sin importar la época o cuánto tiempo me lleve te encontrare y te are mío, nadie te quitara de mis brazos nunca más, tuvimos la desgracia de nacer en esta época pero estoy seguro que nos reencontraremos para por fin ser felices, nunca lo olvides o lo dudes, no hay ni abra nadie que te amé más que yo – El mayor se movió poniendo su cara a centímetros del joven- te amare por toda la eternidad, Eren" pero el sueño a diferencia de las veces pasadas no termino ahí, ahora era el joven quien hablaba, que al observarlo bien no solo tenía lágrimas en los ojos sino sangre en su cabeza, labios y parte del cuerpo "Levi… yo –el joven empezó a hablan con dificultad, además de escupir un poco de sangre- también te amo, más que a nada o nadie –el joven volvió a toser sangre- Levi volvió a hablar viendo el estado de Eren, entonces a parte de mi promesa hagamos un juramento, de ahora en adelante, sin importar cuántas vidas tengamos, en cada una de ellas nos encontraremos para enamorarnos inmediatamente del otro, sin importar lo mucho o lo poco que nos conozcamos en ese momento. Pero como va a ser eso posible… -dijo el joven- porque yo –contesto de inmediato el mayor- lo recordare todo por ti y luego de encontrarte are que tú también vuelvas a hacerlo, solo tienes que esperarme. Realmente…. –hablo el joven- te importo no?…. –el mayor se acercó aún más a sus labios- no te creas mucho Eren, simplemente eres la personas que amo –y lo beso dejando sin importancia la sangre que había en sus labios ya que sería la última vez que lo besaría, porque luego de eso el cuerpo del joven dejo de moverse-

Al despertar el joven se encontraba tirado en el piso, ya que seguro debido al sueño no dejo de moverse y callo.

Pero que fue todo eso – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón- promesa… juramento… no me digas que todo eso fue real… entonces eso lo explicaría todo, no? –Eren en ese momento recordó las palabras confusas que dijo Levi el otro día "tal vez así este siclo que se repite en nuestras vidas sin importar las épocas termine, dejando que decidas de quien enamorarte libremente, no atándote desde el comienzo a una persona " pero no puede ser o si… mientras pensaba en todo miro la hora dándose cuenta que eran las cuatro de la tarde y callo en la realidad, mañana tenía que entregar un ensayo importante que serviría para definir la nota del año, se dirigió a su cuarto y empezó a hacerlo –

Con que mi persona especial… no? porque la profesora nos dio un trabajo así –suspiro- bueno según lo que escuche fue para ver nuestra forma de redactar las cosas, el empeño, sentimiento y esfuerzo que le poníamos a hacer algo tan sencillo pero complicado a la vez ya que le tenía que transmitir todas esas cosas, realmente está loca, pero por más que me queje no puedo hacer nada contra sus decisiones, así que veamos – Eren empezó a pensar en personas de su familia como su padre, madre, hermana, pero ninguno le transmitía ese sentimiento que necesitaba hasta que la cara de Levi apareció en su mente- porque, no puedo perder el tiempo ahora pensando en el! Aunque… si hablamos de personas especiales... el seria la más especial de todas… no? –suspiro- bueno al considerar que no tengo mucho tiempo y que mi mente no puede pensar en nadie más, no me queda otra opción –y así el joven comenzó a escribir sobre Levi, todo lo que recordaba (evitando los posibles recuerdos del sueño) el momento que lo conoció, sus sentimientos (evitando él te amo) y lo más importante, porque es esa persona especial… al principio le costó escribir todas esas cosas pero cuando menos se dio cuenta su mano escribía por ella sola, al terminar y ver la hora ya eran las siete, entonces se levantó, se dirigió a tomarse un baño, comer algo y siendo después de las doce intento dormirse, al lograrlo después de un rato y despertarse a la mañana siguiente se percató de que no tuvo otro sueño extraño, creyendo que tal vez no había nada más importante que recordar –


	4. Decisión

El joven se dirigió al colegio junto con su amigo Jean quien lo noto mejor que antes pero aun así algo distinto como si le faltara cierto brillo en sus ojos

Oi, Eren

Si?

Ya terminaste el ensayo no?

Si, aunque justo con el tiempo jajaja –el joven sonreía sin forzar su sonrisa pero aun así le faltaba cierto encanto-

Te paso algo este fin de semana?

Eh No, porque preguntas? –el joven lo miro confuso para disimular, pero por dentro sabía que si había pasado algo y que necesitaba muchas explicaciones-

-suspiro- por nada, pero –dijo Jean cuando llegaron a la entrada del colegio- si tienes algún tipo de problema, sin importar que sea, lo único que se puede hacer es enfrentarlo, no? Así que Eren –el chico lo miro fijamente- solo hazlo y seguro todo se solucionara, no te garantizo que salga como quieras pero es mejor que quedarse parado sin hacer nada o peor, huir de ello

Al escuchar esas palabras por algunas razón Eren se sintió lleno de valentía o decisión, esas simples palabras le aclararon la mente dándole una simple respuestas a todo el problema que había tenido en los últimos días. –Sonrió- gracias Jean

-al ver aquella sonrisa Jean se quedó tranquilo, porque a diferencia de las otras esta era cien por ciento luminosa- bueno, piensas quedarte parado toda la tarde ahí o qué? Entremos idiota

Eren se dirigió al lado de su amigo y entro al colegio, en la primera hora entregaron los ensayos que les habían quedado de tarea, obviamente Eren se negó a mostrárselo a Jean por lo que termino en una pequeña pelea, pero después todo ese día paso rápido y al salir Eren se despidió de Jean en la entrada del colegio

Qué? Pero Eren donde vas

A lo de mis padres

Ah ya veo, entonces mándales saludos de mi parte

jaja esta bien, nos vemos

-Eren se dirigió a la estación donde tomaría un tren para ir a la casa de sus padres, al llegar su mama lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y su hermana con una enorme sonrisa, hablaron de muchas cosas y tuvieron una enorme cena, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las nueve-

No puede ser

Que sucede hijo? –Pregunto su madre-

Ya es muy tarde, tendría que haberme ido hace rato, solo quería pasar para –ahí el joven recordó lo que en verdad estaba haciendo allí, pero lo estaba pensando tan bien que se olvidó de eso-

No te preocupes, puedes quedarte y mañana levantarte para ir al colegio –acoto su padre-

Pero que dices! –dijo mikasa- nii-san se tendría que levantar a las cinco de la mañana para llegar al colegio, después de todo va a la mañana

Oh, es cierto – dijo su madre- entonces decidido, mañana no iras al colegio y pasaremos el día juntos –la mujer sonrió totalmente feliz, haciendo que Eren no pudiera rechazar la oferte, después de todo hace un buen tiempo que no se ven –

Está bien, me quedare

-la expresión de Mikasa era de total alegría-

Bueno ahora vallamos a dormir –hablo su padre- Eren tu cuarto esta igual a como lo dejaste, así que puedes dormí en el

Ya veo, me alegro –entonces todos se fueron a dormir incluyendo a Eren que en realidad les quería decir algo mas pero no quería que ese ambiente cambiara-

Mientras tanto a la mañana siguiente Levi se levantó normalmente para ir a su trabajo, subió al auto y puso a andar los motores, pero algo lo extraño cuando vio al compañero de Eren pasar por enfrente del edificio sin para a buscarlo, entonces una sensación de escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se bajó del auto y se acercó a Jean

Disculpa –el mayor se encontraba a espalda del joven-

Si, que sucede?

Eren…

Eren? –Jean lo miro extrañado-

Yo soy un conocido de él y me pareció extraño que no estuviera con Tigo yendo al colegio, paso algo?

Ahh, sobre eso? Eren debe estar en la casa de sus padres, partió ayer después del colegio

-al escuchar esas palabras la mente de Levi se puso en blanco- ah, gr-gracias

-Jean se alejó algo preocupado por su reacción, pero después supuso que le podía preguntar a Eren sobre aquella persona-

El… se fue? Así sin más, sin decir nada –entonces el mayo recordó que había hecho lo mismo hace seis años- ja, conque así se siente, no Eren? El ser abandonado por la persona que amas, supongo que me lo merecía – Levi se dirige de nuevo a su auto y va a su trabajo, todo el día estuvo como en otro planeta, ni siquiera pudo darles clases decentes a sus alumnos por lo cual se preocuparon ya que era un excelente profesor, al terminar las clases salió al patio y noto que el cielo estaba nublado… igual que sus pensamientos, pero aun así tomo una decisión, que si Eren se había ido él lo dejaría así, después de todo era una cucharada de su propia medicina, además que el también había pensado en dejarlo… así está bien, ahora se podrá enamorar de alguien sin las ataduras del destino, eso era lo único que consolaba al mayor y hundido nuevamente en sus pensamiento escucho la voz de una mujer llamándole-

Levi…levi…levii! –En ese momento reacciono y miro a la mujer que se encontraba al lado suyo- Dios –suspiro- por fin reaccionas hombre

Que se supones que haces aquí… hanji

Buscándote por supuesto

Y se podría saber para qué?

Porque tengo algo muy interesante para mostrarte –la mujer empezó a revolver su bolso y saco un papel- toma

Que es esto?

El trabajo de uno de mis alumnos –dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa-

-levi lo miro con poco interés- y que se supone que haga con esto?

-suspiro- simplemente lee el nombre del alumno que escribió esto y entenderás

Mm? –el mayor bajo la mirada para ver el nombre y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe sorprendidos- Eren… jaeger, no sabía que era una de tus alumnos…

Pues sí, lo es, aunque yo no estaba segura de que fuera la persona de la que me estuviste hablando hasta que leí eso, además me pareció que tenías que leerlo, después de todo es la persona que más amas en el mundo no? durante estos últimos seis años no hiciste nada más que hablar de ese chico, una y otra vez, contándome que todo lo haces por su bien, porque lo amas y no quieres lastimarlo… pero no crees que estás haciendo lo contrario?

-de golpe Hanji capto todo la atención de Levi- porque dices eso?

Eso no es algo que tenga que respondes yo, simplemente leer ese papel y lo entenderás

-la mirada de levi volvió a clavarse en el papel y comenzó a leer- Mi personas especial -era el título de aquel trabajo- no me digas que ese mocoso hizo un trabajo utilizándome

Estas en lo correcto, después de todo solo podían escribir acerca de una persona especial que tuvieran en la vida, muchos escogieron a sus padres, madres e incluso amigos pero ese chico fue el único que destaco entre los demás, no solo porque no eligió a ningún miembro de su familia sino porque le puso más sentimiento que ningún otro… Levi, realmente estas dispuesto a renunciar a la persona que te escogió por sobre todos los demás?

Yo… -el mayor estaba totalmente confundido, realmente no sabía qué hacer, pero recordó que ya había tomado una decisión- no cambiare de opinión, sin importar lo que el sienta ahora por mí, en unos años seguro olvidara todo…. Además el… ya no me importa.


	5. Encuentro

Cuando puedas decir esas palabras sin poner esa expresión de dolor te creeré –dijo hanji mirándolo seriamente- solo lee ese papel y piensa las cosas de nuevo, si realmente lo haces prometo que dejaremos este tema en el pasado

-Levi la miro por unos segundos para luego dirigir su mirada hacia aquel ensayo- está bien, lo haré –entonces el mayo empezó a leer, las primeras líneas contaban algo sobre su persona como su forma de ser o como Eren lo veía, hasta ahí no había nada que a Levi le sorprendiera, pero luego empezó a leer la parte más sentimental y llena de emociones lo cual lo dejo sorprendido ya que aunque fuesen solo palabras podía sentirlas llenas de ternura, tristeza, angustia, nostalgia que le hicieron recordar cientos de cosas y momentos vividos con el "aunque Levi-san sea una persona que la mayoría pueda calificar como fría o distante yo no lo creo así ya que cuando estoy cerca suyo no puedo evitar pensar que estar con aquella persona me hace muy feliz o que el rose de sus manos es cálida, suave y confortable, lo que más me gusta es pasar el tiempo a su lado, escuchándolo hablar y que me enseñe cientos de cosas o por lo menos es lo que recuerdo ya que hace mucho no pasamos tiempo juntos, pero aun así ese sentimiento no desaparece como muchos otros y creo que por eso Levi-san es mi persona especial, porque sin importar los años nunca puedo olvidar todo lo que tiene que ver con él, no sé porque será pero no cambiaria estos sentimientos por nada en el mundo, puede que para otros enfocarse en una sola persona sea sofocante pero para mí es una bendición poder recordar todo y estar siempre con la persona que mas me importa, sin importar cuantas veces tenga que conocerlo en esta o muchas vidas mas, simplemente nunca me cansaría de volver a pensar en ella una y otra vez porque después de todo es algo que yo elegiría sin ningún arrepentimiento, por eso aunque tuviera que vivir sin esa persona a mi lado dudo encontrar a alguien que llegue a ser tan importante como Levi-san, se que suena algo exagerado pero realmente siento desde lo más profundo de mis corazón que si no es el no podría ser nadie más" al terminar de leer lo que estaba escrito en aquel papel lo único que hizo fue acercarse a Hanji y devolverle el ensayo totalmente en silencio y sin decir una sola palabra, luego dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida de la universidad

Hey Levi, a donde vas? No dijiste que pensarías sobre este asunto después de leer el ensayo, no huyas

-el mayor se dirigió a su auto y antes de entrar en el paro unos segundos y dijo una simple palabra mirando a la mujer- gracias

Pero que… -Hanji quedo mirándolo hasta que el auto partió y desapareció a lo lejos- realmente solo necesitabas un empujón no? Seguramente quiso hacer eso durante todo el día, ir tras lo que más teme perder, quien te entiende levi –suspiro- hombres

Mientras tanto en la casa de Eren, después de pasar todo el día con su familia y de tomarse un baño se sentó en su cama cuando recibió una llamada a su celular, este al principio se sorprendió y pensó que podía ser Levi-san pero luego le resulto imposible y atendió

Hola?

Hola, Eren?

Ah sí –El joven creyó reconocer aquella voz- Jean?

Si, como estas?

Bien, vos? Porque esta llamada tan repentina?

Bien bien, nada solo quería saber si había pasado algo

No, por?

Es que te fuiste a la casa de tus padres tan de repente y encima un hombre me pregunto por ti algo exaltado, así que me preocupe

Un hombre? –la voz de Eren sonó algo confusa-

Sí, creo que es vecino tuyo, luego de que se fuera me quede pensando en él y luego recordé que lo vi un par de veces entrando o saliendo de tu edificio

-El joven quedo en silencio-

Eren?

Me podrías describir a esa persona….?

Bueno, no era muy alto, tenía una mirada seria y por su vestimenta creo que era un profesor, hay algún problema?

No realmente y que te pregunto?

Me pregunto dónde estabas y yo le dije que en lo de tus padres pero al hacerlo note que su expresión cambio un poco, como si estuviera preocupado o desanimado, lo único que puedo decirte es que escuchar que no estabas en tu departamento de cierta forma lo deprimió…creo

Ya veo…. Jean

Sí?

Mañana voy a ir al colegio, no dieron nada importante mientras no estuve no?

No, no te preocupes y te guarde un par de notas

Jajaja gracias, te debo una, entonces nos vemos

Está bien

Y Jean….

Qué?

Gracias

Ah? De nada… creo –dijo sin entender muy bien el porqué de esa palabra-

-Al cortar el joven salió casi corriendo de su cuarto- Eren?-La madre lo paro cuando estaba a punto de salir- que sucede, donde vas?

Voy a regresar, mañana tengo un importante examen así que tengo que irme

Pero ya es un poco tarde y parece que está a punto de llover, porque no esperas a tu padre así te lleva?

No te preocupes mama, estoy bien, además tengo que regresar ahora mismo, no quiero perder más tiempo

Ah está bien, ya veo, pero no tenía algo importante que decirnos?

Ah…. –en ese momento el joven recordó el porqué de su visita- no realmente –Eren no sabía que decir ya que no tenía planeado volver, solo quería regresar rápidamente a su departamento- solo estaba algo confundido, pero ahora estoy bien, solo me faltan arreglar ciertos asuntos con alguien muy importante para mí, por eso tengo que irme ahora

-la madre al ver la expresión de su hijo entendió de alguna forma la situación- entiendo…. Entonces ve-dijo sonriendo- y Eren

Si? –Se detuvo mientras cruzaba la puerta-

Me gustaría alguna vez conocer a esa persona y que la presentes como es debido por supuesto

-el joven al escuchar las palabras de su madre se sonrojo e ignoro lo dicho- entonces me voy

-suspiro- los jóvenes de ahora y sus problemas de amor

Amor? -Escucho una voz atrás de ella-

Ah, mikasa, si si amor, parece que tu hermano cayó bajo el jaja

Mi hermano…. Esta enamorado –le expresión de la joven cambio rápida mente mientras parecía palidecer-

Mikasa cariño pasa algo?

No no, nada madre solo estoy ansiosa por conocer a la persona que Eren ama –dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa-

Al salir de la casa era casi de noche y ha el cielo lo cubrían cortinas de nueves, el joven hizo un pequeño recorrido de la puerta de su casa hasta la reja que daba a la calle, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave y el no la tenía en el momento pero tampoco quería perder tiempo yendo a buscarla, por lo que decidió ir a un costado y saltar por uno de los arbustos que rodeaba su casa, al hacerlo y caer en la vereda escucho una voz

Con que de esta forma salen los jóvenes de sus casas hoy en día?

-el joven quedo paralizado sin querer voltear para ver a aquella persona, aunque sabía perfectamente quien era con tan solo escuchar su voz-

Que, ahora vas a fingir que no existo? Por lo menos mírame a la cara… Eren

-y eso fue lo que hizo, pero no porque él se lo pidiera si no porque se prometió a sí mismo no huir mas y enfrentar la situación aunque llegase a perderlo, él quería saber la verdad y más que nada que supiera sus más profundos y sincero sentimientos- realmente me sorprendiste, nunca creí encontrarte en este lugar

Lamento haberte arruinado el día entonces –dijo el mayor sin despegar su mirada de el-

No realmente, en verdad lo que más quería en este momento era verte, Levi –dijo el joven mirándolo con dolor pero al mismo tiempo con algo de ternura, ocultando bajo esa mirada cientos de palabras a punto de explotar-


End file.
